Kelpy
---- |Dernière=Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, |Galerie= }} Le '''Kelpy' est un démon des eaux métamorphe qui hante les rivières et les lochs de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande. Sa forme la plus commune est celle d'un cheval possédant une crinière constituée de joncs. Généralités Le Kelpy est connu pour son attirance et son appétit insatiable pour l'être humain, qu'il invite, dans un premier temps, à monter sur son dos. À peine la victime a-t-elle grimpé sur son dos que l'animal plonge et l'entraîne au fond de l'eau pour la dévorer. Lorsqu'un sorcier rencontre un Kelpy, il peut le neutraliser et même le contrôler en lui plaçant une bride sur la tête en utilisant, de préférence, un sortilège de Mise en place. Le sortilège Repousse-Moldu généralement utilisé pour dissimuler certaines créatures magiques, parfois même pour protéger les Moldus trop curieux, est inefficace avec le Kelpy. Le Kelpy a en effet la faculté de neutraliser les effets de ce sortilège, ce qui rend l'animal bien plus dangereux. Le Kelpy du Loch Ness est à la fois le plus grand et le plus célèbre. Les Moldus le connaissent sous le nom de "monstre du Loch Ness". Histoire 1927 En 1927, Norbert Dragonneau chevauche un Kelpy. 1992 En 1992, le demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid reçoit quelques conseils incongrus de la part de Gilderoy Lockhart. Ce dernier, en bon professeur, lui indique la manière de procéder pour sortir des Kelpys d'un puits. La version originale indique : "Givin' me advice on gettin' 'kelpies' out of a well" alors que dans la version française, le terme Kelpies a été traduit par farfadets : "Il me donnait des conseils pour faire sortir des farfadets d'un puits". 1997 À l'intérieur de la caverne secrète où Voldemort a caché l'un de ses Horcruxes, Harry Potter imagine que de nombreuses créatures peuplent le lac souterrain, et s'attend notamment à y découvrir des Kelpys. La version originale indique : "His thoughts were all of water monsters, of giant serpents, of demons, kelpies, and sprites..." alors que dans la version française la référence aux Kelpys est remplacée par "lutins" : "Ses pensées étaient peuplées de monstres aquatiques, de serpents gigantesques, de démons, de lutins, et d'esprits maléfiques tapis au fond des eaux". Anecdotes J.K. Rowling s'inspire très largement d'une vieille et très célèbre légende écossaise. Le "Kelpie" y est décrit comme un esprit de l'eau maléfique, prenant l'apparence d'un cheval, parfois d'un homme ou d'une femme, se laissant facilement approcher afin de tromper et d'attirer ses victimes humaines près de l’eau pour les noyer ou, dans certaines variantes, les dévorer. Apparitions thumb|right|[[Carte de Chocogrenouille du Kelpy.]] Livres= *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' |-| Films= *''Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Wonderbook : Le Livre des Sorts'' *''Les Animaux Fantastiques : Enquêtes dans le Monde des Sorciers'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Liens externes * * Notes et références en:Kelpie es:Kelpie ru:Кельпи pl:Kelpia fi:Kelpie Catégorie:Créatures XXXX Catégorie:Kelpys Catégorie:Carte de Chocogrenouille Catégorie:Animal Catégorie:Créature aquatique Catégorie:Démon